


Divide Four By Two And Add One

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino are good friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Male-Female Friendship, Mama Sabine Cheng, Morning Sickness, Papa Tom Dupain, Planned Pregnancy, Post-kicking Hawkmoth's butt, Pregnancy, grown-ups, sort-of a non-con situation but not rape just akuma stuff, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: An akuma attack has an interesting consequence. Marinette is left pregnant with the only child that'll she'll ever have which also happens to be Chat's. As she is distressed about her life and her role as Ladybug, Chat Noir finds a way to delay the inevitable. Years later though Marinette is ready to have the child and so contacts Chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

_Hey chat? That package we got few years ago? I think it’s time we open it._

The text sat innocently on Adrien's burner phone as if not quite aware of the upheaval its arrival had caused in his life. His fingers hovered over the buttons as he tried to decide what to reply. After many iterations of a return message he simply sent:

_See you there._

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette waited outside the clinic nervously, dressed in a hoodie and shades. It wasn't her ladybug mask but it certainly hid most of her features. A movement beside caused her to turn. She smiled when she saw the person coming towards her similarly dressed as she was. Even so she could make out the broad shoulders that stretched beneath the hoodie. He was taller now though he had kept his slim waist. In fact, his whole body was still lithe, it just held more power. He paced towards her like a cat, lazy and unconcerned. 

"Hey, Kitty, Kitty," she said grinning. "Looks like someone filled out."

"And you Lady, are now a queen," he swept her a bow, " and still a lady of course."

"Of course," said Marinette, "since I haven't noticeably undergone a sex change."

Chat froze for a moment and although she couldn't see his eyes she was pretty sure he blinked a few times. He recovered in a moment and laughed.

"It’s good to see you my lady.” She grinned back at him, stepped forward and drew him into a tight hug. 

"It’s good to see you too Chat." He hugged her back tightly. 

After they had gotten that out of their systems they took a step back and got down to business. Marinette starts first.

"Look I didn’t tell you so that you'd be obligated or anything," she began, "It’s just that this is a good time for me, and I want this. I don't mind if you do not or don't right now. I don’t know what's going on in your life right now..."

At this point Chat cut her off. "Lady. " She stopped and he took a deep breath. "I told you then that it was mine too. It still is. I'm okay with this."

"What about your life?" Marinette asked hesitantly.

He exhaled. "My life is in a pretty good place for this right now actually. Not that it actually matters to me."

"It'd make me feel better," Marinette informed him. 

He gave her a sneaky Chat smile. "Well you don't have to worry now mi' lady."

Her lips twitched in a smile. "Shall we go in?" 

"After you my lady," he bowed and swept an arm to indicate she go first. She nodded regally and opened the side door of the building.

They swoop in like it’s a hunt. Marinette has her shoulders thrown back, her spine straight. She marches more than she walks. Behind her is Chat; a silent dark shadow ready to slink out and destroy anyone who thought she might be alone or vulnerable. Ladybug is the shield; Chat is the weapon. It doesn't matter that they haven't been Chat and Ladybug in years, the experience, the personality traits still exist. 

At their silent entrance the doctor turns and protests before he realizes who they must be. 

"Oh," he says, "It’s been awhile." 

"Yes," says Marinette "Are we too late?" She asks the question before her nerves fail her. Chat rests his fingertips on her back. Proof that if she needs support soon she'll have it. From the way his fingertips tremble, she'll also be giving support too.

The doctor smiled. "Not at all," he says. "It’s still very viable." Chat's fingers drop from her back as they both breathe sighs of relief. 

"Well," says Mari around a bubble of relief, " I'd like to make an appointment for implantation." 

"Sure" said the doctor gently, “Let me check the books."

He wanders off toward the computer terminal and Mari let's out another sigh of relief and walks over to slump against a refrigerator. Chat leans next to her facing her.

"So," he says, " how are you going to explain this?" 

She frowned. " what do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, are you going to tell your family what happened?" 

Marinette shook her head. " I was thinking artificial insemination?"

"Is anyone going to believe that? With your life as it is?" Mari thought about this. No. Not a chance. 

"I'll just have to say I um, was indiscrete."

Chat clearly latches on to the way she replies and asks concernedly, " Your family," he says slowly," they wouldn't...."

“Wouldn’t what?” asks Marinette.

"Wouldn't throw you out or something? Not talk?"

"Oh," she says "Oh no they wouldn't." She cringes again. "It’s just, I'm not like that. That's all."

"Oh." He considered and then said carefully. " I don't have the reputation but," he shrugged, " in my line of work... If it happens, nobody would really be surprised."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Fluttering around the edges if the blue industry kitty?" 

He laughed. "The legal kind." 

Well that had her interest piqued. But before she could ask he continued. "We could blame it all on me." His face had a faraway look that Marinette had rarely seen, but meant that he was deep in the throes of concocting a plan. 

"And how’s that Kitty?" 

He shrugged. "I forgot the condom." Before she managed to recover from that statement his smile turned scandalous. "We could say it broke."

Marinette flushed at the implications of that statement. 

"Chat!" She smacked him in the arm, hard. 

"Ow!" He said and rubbed his arm. At that moment, the doctor came back.

"The appointment is set for two weeks from now," he said pleasantly. He handed her a manila envelope. "This contains instructions on what you need to do prior to the procedure. 

Marinette nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"No," the doctor smiled "Thank you. Both of you.” With that he waved them away.

* * *

 

She and Chat headed back to the little side door but stopped once they reached it. 

"So," said Marinette, “going through with this kitty?"

"I said I would," he replied. Which meant this was it. They were going to find out, after years, who their partner was. Marinette was hideously nervous. 

"On three?" asked Chat. He didn't sound nervous. Years of knowing him told her that he was. Still she held on to his steady voice to hold back the fear and anxiety.

"On three,” she agreed. “One."

"Two,” said Chat as they reached for their hoods. His nerves showed in his voice now.

"Three," they breathed together and flipped of the hoods and drew off the shades. There was a moment of startled appraisal. Then:

"Adrien!" She cried in disbelief.

"Marinette!" He cried in surprise.

They blinked at each other. 

"All this time,” he said.

"You were in my class" said Marinette. "I.." She broke off and flushed. Which instantly claimed Chat’s attention. Damn it why did her partner have to be so observant?

"What?" He asked.

Marinette laughed and started to babble. "I used to have the biggest crush on you."

Adrien blinked. "Really?"

"Why do you think I could never talk to you?"

"Oh," he blinked again. "I was really dense."  Marinette started to laugh. And Chat, Adrien laughed with her. 

When they stopped laughing, Adrien said almost as if they hadn't had the biggest reveal in their lives and were still working on the problem they were discussing before. "You could marry me." he grinned at her. "You know what they say, you never forget your first love."

Marinette blinked at him. "Chat," She started, "Adrien." she paused a moment again. "You just found out who I am."

"And you’re Marinette," he replied. "You're a good person. Even in your everyday life. You were my friend once, or at least I’d like to think we were friends of a sort. And," he paused, "I know you. I know you through Ladybug but you don't know how happy I am to know that the other side of Ladybug is someone like you. Cause I don't know about you but sometimes I feel like Chat is just a mask and Adrien is just someone who's," he paused, "not like Chat is."

Marinette was working to keep her jaw closed. This was nothing like what she'd expected her reveal to Chat would be. And it was nothing she’d ever expected to hear coming out of Adrien Agreste’s mouth. She tried to say something in deep in return but couldn't manage it. She settled for levity instead since Chat was apparently taking her spot on the serious train. 

"I'm glad you’re a great person too Kitty but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry you," It wasn’t said in a stinging tone, just careless with a hint of teasing. He blinked and she continued before he could say anything else. "You may know me but you've never lived in any apartment I've owned, or rented." 

He laughed in genuine amusement.

"Besides Kitty I like you but I don't want to rush anything."

"It's okay," he said, "You always were better at planning anyway."

"I don't want you to rush anything in your life either. "

"Well," he said seriously, "if there was anyone I wouldn’t regret marrying it’d be you lady." 

She blinked and said, "Thanks Chat. And for its worth. Chat’s not just a mask. You're a great person. All the way through. The mask just shows what’s inside. If it wasn’t there it couldn't show with the mask on. And I, I see Chat in you, right here.  Chat and Adrien are the same person."

He blinked and swallowed and said almost shyly, "Thanks Marinette."

"So," she said, "What are we going to do?"

He took a moment more to collect himself and then he said, "We met up in a café somewhere. And we started talking and well...."

"Indiscretion?" murmured Marinette trying and failing, not to blush.

Adrien grinned even though his cheeks showed a hint of red. "It’s not unbelievable. Your parents wouldn’t be pleased."

"Alya would kill me," murmured Marinette. "And then go crazy aunt while needling me about sleeping with Adrien Agreste."

"Nino would tease about being a baby daddy."

"Good thing he never knew for how long."

"He will never know," said Adrien in a tone of dread.

"Nino’s pretty easy going," protested Mari. 

"Oh no he isn’t," said Adrien, "You think he’s done and years later he'll bring back up something."

Marinette laughed. "Alright then. I guess that’s what we're going with."

"So what’s your number my lady?"

"Oh," she said, "Right."

They quickly exchanged numbers. Then Chat, Adrien held open his arms and she dived into them and hugged him tightly. He was Adrien, but he was also Chat, her dear Chat. 

"So you soon my Lady." he murmured into her hair.

"See you soon Kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

  
A few weeks and much texting later, Adrien stood once more outside the clinic waiting for Marinette. A taxi pulled up and she dropped out of it, features obscured by a hoodie and shades one more.

"Hey Kitty, Kitty," she said when she saw him.

"Hey Bug," he said cheerfully.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Me?" he asked, "You’re the one going through this."

She laughed. "Don’t remind me."

He offered her his arm and she took it. He could feel how nervous she was by the tension in her body and the way she was digging her fingers into his biceps.

"It’s going to be okay, Lady,” he said, "I’ll be right outside."

"It’s just,” she broke off.

He knew what she was going to say. It reminded him, too much, of the last time he'd been outside while she was inside the operating room. He'd hated the whole thing. Worse, he'd hated the night that followed. She'd been weak as a kitten, body stressed from the procedure and tired and heart sore. They'd both been.

She couldn’t even go home. She had told her parents that she'd been spending the night at a friend’s. She’d instead spent the night at a motel, Chat curled around her as her only comfort, wrapped in the Ladybug suit as her kwami sought to help her heal. It was the only time they’d been so close and Chat had been as terrified and sad as she. She'd cried then. He was pretty sure she'd cried a lot more but he'd never been permitted to see her tears beyond that night. Not for that anyway. 

The next time they'd met she'd been fine; healed, physically at least. And they'd rarely broached the subject of the child they'd had and locked away for the time when they weren’t teenagers.

"We'll be fine," she told him and he realized that he'd become as taunt as a bowstring, lost in his thoughts.

He relaxed deliberately gave her a grin that was a shade too sharp. He squeezed her arm both to give and take reassurance. 

They reached the outer room where she would be prepped for the procedure. The doctor gave them a little smile. He went through a litany of questions with Marinette to ensure that she had followed the instructions correctly and then asked if she wanted to carry out the surgery under her own name. Marinette hesitated and then nodded.

"Good," said the doctor. "I can edit the storage accounts and the procedure accounts under your name. Don't worry I will put in appropriate dates."

"Thanks," said Adrien and was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. 

The doctor nodded and then took her blood pressure. Once that was done he looked at Chat and said, “You will have to leave now so she can get ready. Adrien nodded then he turned to Marinette and hugged her. 

"I'll be waiting for you outside my Lady," he whispered and she nodded. 

 

* * *

 

  
“Alright Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” said the doctor, “We are now going to give you the anesthetic. Please be calm, relax and just let it work.”

Marinette gave a nod and waited for the sleepiness to roll over her.

“Count for me,” said the doctor.

“One,” said Marinette, “Two.” She didn’t remember if she reached three...

 

_“I am Baby Mama!”_

_The oversized akuma lumbered around the city blasting pairs of people with what looked to be a giant sized baby bottle._

_“This has got to be the weirdest akuma ever!” Chat said. And Ladybug knew he really meant it because there wasn’t even an attempt at a cat pun, or any pun for that matter._

_“Something’s wrong with the people, though,” Ladybug pointed out to her partner. The men who were blasted sank to their knees, weak and sick looking. The women clutched their mid-sections, looking dazed for a few moments and then a few seconds later they would be horrified and fear would flood over their faces and they would just run._

_“CRY!” yelled the akuma. And a new blast came out of the baby bottle weapon and hit a group of people who instantly began to wail their heads off._

_She turned to blast another group of people but Chat Noir’s baton hit the bottle up and the blast discharged itself safely into the sky._

_“Stop right there Baby Mama!” Ladybug demanded._

_“GIVE ME YOU MIRACULOUS YOU LITTLE CHILDREN! LISTEN TO YOUR MAMA!!”_

_“This just got very kinky,” Chat observed._

_“Ugh!” said Marinette, “Thanks Chat Noir, now I need brain bleach!”_

_“Me too,” said Chat, “This is becoming pawkward.”_

_Ladybug threw her yoyo at Baby Mama and caused another blast from the bottle to miss them. “Chat Noir the akuma has got to be in the bottle!”_

_“Got it!” he said. He darted forward, swinging his baton. He didn’t get there in time to stop the akuma from blasting another pair of people though. Once again the man dropped to his knees, pale and the woman reacted as the others had._

_He jumped as Baby Mam swung the bottle at him, flipped in the air and landed on the bottle itself. He swung and smacked the akuma in the face. Ladybug swung her yoyo and attempted to wrap it around the bottle and yank it from the akuma’s grasp. But the akuma, still flailing around from Chat’s blow just managed to yank the bottle in such a way that the yoyo failed to get around it._

_Chat was also thrown off from the bottle and luckily landed on his feet. He darted again towards the akuma but it had recovered and swung the bottle and sent him flying down the street._

_Baby Mama spun and hit another set of people down the street. Ladybug hit her in the back of her head with her yoyo and then swung again and gained a hold of her arm but the giant akuma simply yanked and sent Marinette flying towards and then over her._

_Marinette landed hard but flipped back to her feet next to Chat Noir. In the next second they were both blasted with her baby bottle. There was something strange in the air, a melding of both of them and then Chat gasped and sank to one knee and Marinette felt something stir in her abdomen. An inkling of the akuma’s power._

_“Chat!” She cried out._

_“I’m okay,” he gasped, “just so tired.”_

_Ladybug frowned. That was strange._

_“Are you going to be fine?” She asked spinning her yoyo._

_He struggled to he feet using his staff as a crutch._

_“Felinous,” he said. “I say we bring this to an end pretty quickly my lady.”_

_“Agreed!” Said Marinette and they both dived out of the way to avoid being blasted by CRY._

_Lucky charm!” yelled ladybug. A spotted satellite dish fell into her hands._

_“Huh?”_

_“You know,” said Chat , “I think we have enough day time drama.”_

_Ladybug would’ve rolled her eyes of it wouldn’t have gotten her killed and if Chat didn’t sound so terrible when he said it. Her eyes moved over the surroundings and in a few moments she got a plan._

_“Chat!” She yelled as she ran forward, “need a lift?” He frowned but followed her._

_Baby mama yelled “Cry!” and blasted it at Ladybug but Marinette flipped the dish and held it in front of her and the sound rebounded and smacked straight into Baby Mama. She crouched in the split second before Chat Noir jumped into her shoulders. She pushed up and Chat vaulted off her shoulders yelling cataclysm as he did so. His hand made contact with the ground and Baby Mama fell into the hole. She was forced to let go of the bottle to grab hold of the edge of the pit. Chat caught it and broke it. The akuma fluttered out and he stepped out of the way of Marinette’s yoyo as it flew past him to snatch the akuma._

_“Gotcha!” Marionette crowed. She released the purified butterfly into the air with her customary farewell. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She yelled throwing the satellite dish into the air. Ladybugs swirled around quickly fixing things and people but as the ladybugs swirled around her and Chat, Marinette heard the voice of her kwami._

_“Ladybug,” whispered Tikki, “fate has said that you will only have one child. That child due to Baby Mama is the one that lives in your womb now. If I take it away, you will never have another. “_

_“What!” Marinette gasped._

_“I’m sorry Marinette,” Tikki said sounding truly remorseful. “That’s just the way it is. What do you want me to do?”_

_“How do I have a child?!” she said but she already knew. Baby Mama’s powers…... and Chat._

_“Marinette!” Tikki said urgently._

_“Keep it,” she said. She couldn't think about doing anything else. “Keep it Tikki.”_

_She felt her kwami’s agreement and then the ladybugs swirled over her and everything was back to normal. Well almost everything._

_“Pound it?” asked a voice. Marinette turned to see Chat, then she burst into tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening really. Just some fluff and explanations. Still I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

Marinette was sitting on the edge of the bed when Adrien was allowed in.

“Hey,” he said softly. “She grinned at him.

“Hey Kitty,” she said fondly. He grinned at her and walked over and wrapped her in his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” she said. “Just tired you know?”

“Okay,” he said. He bent his head and rested it gently on top of hers.

“Are you okay to go home?”

“Yeah,” she said.

“Good,” he said, “I drove over so I’ll carry you back.”

Marinette nodded and waited from him to release her but her didn’t.

“Are you okay?” She ventured after a moment.

There was a pause and then Adrien stiffened a little and went cool and professional. “I’m fine.” That he didn’t remove his arms told her differently.

“Adrien,” she said softly.

“It’s nothing,” he said. He removed his arms from around her stood up and offered her his hand. “May I escort you to your chariot mi’Lady?”

Gone was the cool demeanor. Now he was the Chat she’d seen most often. The Chat he showed to the world. She sighed internally and let it go.

She reached out and took his hand and said, “To be sure, you may.”

He laughed and his eyes lightened. Then he helped her off the bed and guided her carefully to the car. The Doctor came to see them off, reminded Marinette of the date for her next checkup and then they were off, threading their way through the traffic, to her apartment.

* * *

 

Adrien hovered behind her as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She wanted to tell him she was fine but his earlier attitude at the clinic made her hold her tongue. If he needed to hover a little she would not stop him. Besides Chat had always taken her safety seriously. Now that she carried their child he would be even more protective.

She remembered the way he had handled the fallout of Baby Mama’s actions. He’d been as freaked as her but had put aside his own feelings on order to deal with hers. She’d been terrified. She didn’t know how she was going to tell her parents, she didn’t know how she was going to carry a child or take care of one. She’d still been a child herself. She’d still relied on her mom to wake her up on time and cook breakfast. What was she going to do with a baby? How would she cope? All her dreams would have to be put on hold, she would lose a whole semester of school at the very least.

She’d known her parents would have helped her with but that just made it worse. She was supposed to be helping her parents at her age, not the other way around. She was supposed to do chores, help out, make the burden less, not more.

Chat had tried to calm her and failing that, had set out on a way to fix the situation. And he’d found one, while Marinette had been convinced her life was ending. With Natalie’s help, he’d accessed money from his college account and gotten her the procedure. Over the years he and Natalie had co-operated with some creative accounting to never let Adrien’s father know what they’d done. Adrien had paid back the bill over the years from what he earned until the accounts could once more be actually accurate.

Through it all, Adrien had told her over text, Natalie had never sold him out, even though she’d been visibly disappointed in him. He’d never told her that it’d been the result of an akuma attack. But she she’d stuck by with him and saved him from his father’s wrath.

Gorilla too had kept his silence, as he’d been the one who had carried them to the clinic.

“Thank you,” she told him when they were inside her apartment. “I never told you, for what you did back then. So, you know, thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me mi' Lady,” he said, “Don’t you know I’d do anything to help you?”

She did. She knew because she’d do anything to help him. She had never known his face all those years but putting your life in the hands of someone day after day for years, made you know them pretty well. And those long years working together, tied you to each other in ways that couldn’t be explained, couldn’t be voiced. Some part of her was always tangled up in Chat, in Adrien, and she knew some part of Adrien was always tied up in Ladybug, in Marinette.

They wore shadows of each other in the way they moved, the expressions they used, the way they relaxed when someone trusted was at their back, the way freezing nights brought good memories and working out always felt weird when they were alone because that level of exhaustion was tied to akuma fighting and consequently to their partner.

“Yes,” she told him locking her bluebell eyes into his green ones, “I know, Kitty. That’s exactly why I have to thank you. You’ve done so much for me over the years and you would still do anything for me. I can’t thank you enough for that. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” She reached out and took his hand and held the back of his hand to her cheek.

“I just want you to know that I feel the same. I’d do anything for you Adrien. You’re my partner and I’m always here for you.”

She felt his surprise but then he relaxed tugged with the hand she held on to and pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you, my Lady,” he said softly, “That means a lot to me too.”

Marinette returned the hug and they spent a few moments just holding on to each other, realizing in that moment how much they’d truly missed the other.

They were two halves of a whole and they’d finally been reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts please!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's Adrien and Marinette talking though this entire chapter. Hopefully next chapter we get some Tom and Sabine.

"So, what now?” asked Adrien. “Are you going to tell your parents?”

Marinette shook her head. “Not yet. I want to be sure that the implantation holds first.” She swallowed hard at the thought that it might not. Adrien squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“So, when then?” he asked.

“After the first appointment,” Marinette said after some thought.

“Next two weeks?” Adrien said and then nodded. “Fair enough mi’lady. That'll give us some time to ‘catch back up with each other ‘in front of everyone else”

“You think we should?” asked Marinette.

“Mari,” said Adrien, “I’m not leaving you now. We don't have to get together but I will be your other best friend for life. That's our child and I'm not ever going to be a distant father.” He looked away.

Marinette gave a gasp as she realized what she had implied.

“Of course not Adrien! You could never be a distant father and I won't want you to be. You've already done so much for this baby already. You're not going to be like your father. You're too warm-hearted for that Kitty.”

The tense line in Adrien’s shoulders slowly eased as she spoke. He turned his head and gave her a wobbly little smile.

“Thank you, Adrien,” she said slowly and clearly, “for being so sensitive about my situation. You're already my other best friend for life.  And the best partner anyone could have. There's no one else I'd rather have back-up on for parenthood.”

That startled a laugh out of him. “I’ll always be your back-up Bug!” He told her cheerfully, “Dirty diapers and all!”

“Be careful,” Marinette warned him,” “I’ll hold you to that!”

“Cats always land on their feet!” he reminded her, “Even in smelly situations!” She laughed and hooked her arm through his.

“Let’s get food. I’m starving and in the mood for chicken soup.”

“I’m a growing model,” he told her with a wink, “I need more than soup.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later Adrien dropped her hand off at her apartment and followed her carefully up the stairs.

“Stop motherhenning,” she told him, “I’m pregnant not an invalid.”

“Mothercatting,” he corrected her even as he raised his hands in surrender. Marinette stomped to her door and jammed the key in. She loved her partner, she did but if he kept hovering like he had the last two weeks she was going to jail for murder.

“I’m mad at you,” she announced as she entered the apartment. “Just so you know.”

“You would leave this poor kitty out in the rain?” He said blinked his green eyes at her morosely from the doorway.

“The sun is shining,” Marinette told him and slammed the door. She walked to her bedroom kicked off her shoes and collapsed gratefully on her bed.

Ten minutes later she couldn't take the quiet and grumbled her way of the bed and opened her apartment door.  Adrien gave her a smug smile from where he was leaning against the wall.

“Wipe that smirk of your face and get in here!” She told him.

“Anything for you mi lady,” he quipped following her inside. Despite his words he was still smirking.

Marinette made a bee line for her bed and lay back down facing the doorway.

Adrien kicked off his shoes stole her other pillow and sat on the floor with it so that he could see her face.

After a moment, she sighed and rested her hand on her stomach.

“I’m glad the baby is okay,” she said. “This is the only child I can have. I don't know how I could bear it if I lost it.”

“Me too,” said Adrien, “it’s the only child I can have too.”

Marinette frowned. “Wait, what do you mean Kitty?”

He gave her a little smile. “My miraculous,” he said, “Bad luck, power of destruction. Wielding it for so long well,” he shrugged, “I can’t have children anymore.”

Marinette gaped at him. “Why didn't you tell me Kitty!!”

“I didn't want to force your decision,” he said lightly.

“But, but!” she sputtered. She wanted to shake him.  “It’s your life too! You deserve a say! If I didn't love you so much I would smack you!”

She slipped off the bed and kneeled next to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Don’t ever do anything like that again Kitty,” she said, eyes filling with tears. “Do you think I would ever want you hurt like that? I never, never want you hurt like that. Do you know how much it would hurt me to know you gave up something like that because of me? You're my best friend Adrien! It would hurt both of us the same. That’s what best friend means.”

“I’m sorry Mari!” he said stricken.

“Don’t apologize to me you silly Kitty!” she said and hugged him. “Just, just take care of yourself too. Let me take care of you too. We watch each other’s backs remember?”

He hugged her back tightly. “I remember,” he whispered, “and I won't forget.”

Marinette hugged him tighter.

 

* * *

 

 

When they finally calmed down, Adrien asked. “So, when are you going to tell them?”

Marinette twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “I think tomorrow if that’s good for you.”

Adrien checked his calendar. “No engagements tomorrow,” he announced after a moment. “Free and clear. I'm all yours mi’lady!”

“I thought you were already mine,” she teased.

He gave her a classic Chat wink. “I just like to remind you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That comment button is singing your name!


	5. Chapter 5

“Adrien calm down,” said Marinette, “My father is not going to kill you.”

“Have you ever seen your father?” Adrien said as he plumped up couch cushions, “He can throw me over your balcony.”

“He’s not going to,” said Marinette. She was hardly getting the chance to freak out because Adrien, was freaking out.

“I knocked his precious baby daughter up!” Adrien said, “I’m fairly certain any protective father would toss me over the balcony.”

“His precious baby daughter is an adult and as protective my father is, he knows to trust my choices,” Marinette said, “He may not necessarily approve but if I’m sure about what I’m doing he’ll let it be and only intervene if I ask for help. So relax!” She sighed and plopped on the cushions Adrien had fluffed. He automatically reached out and fixed it into a comfortable position behind her.

“Thank…” Marinette began but the oven timer went off.

“I’ll get it,” said Adrien and pushed her back gently from where she’d begun to rise. He went into the kitchen donned the mittens and then prepared to open the oven like a knight going to war. It was unbelievably adorable and Marinette was very much regretting the fact that her phone was in her room.

Adrien successfully got the muffins out of the oven and carefully rested them on the stove top and closed the oven.

“Cover them with a cloth,” Marinette said, “We do not want flies tasting them.”

“No, we do not,” he agreed and then spun around looking for a cloth. Failing to find one he turned and gave her a helpless look, purposefully exaggerating it to make her laugh.

Marinette giggled and directed him to where she stored her kitchen cloths. He pulled one out and whipped it in the air like a matador and then dropped them on top of recently liberated muffins with a flourish.

She clapped and he bowed and then they both burst into laughter. Halfway through laughing though Marinette just, just watched Adrien. His head was tossed back, blond hair glinting in the sunlight that poured through her windows, green eyes glinting with genuine amusement and her heart just wanted to burst with seeing her Kitty so happy.

She hadn’t noticed back then, just how unhappy her partner had been until she saw him now, with so much of his burdens lifted. She was just so happy that he was happy now and she wished that she’d known then what she did now. She would have done anything to make him this happy.

She hadn’t realized she’d stopped laughing until Adrien looked quizzingly at her.

“You’re happy,” she told him in explanation, “That makes me happy.”

Something like surprise and, and a little bit of aw lit up his face and he blinked a few times like he couldn’t quite process it all and then his face softened and he said gently, “And that makes me even happier my lady.”

“We’re a feedback loop then,” said Marinette grinning as she dredged up some science from her high school days.

Adrien tossed back his head with a shout of laughter. “Yes,” he said cheerfully. “We are.” He crossed the kitchen to sit next to her and said, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Marinette.”

She took his hand in hers, eyes sparkling with joy at pleasing him so much and said, “Me neither, partner.” He squeezed her hand and then the doorbell rang. Adrien squeezed her hand much harder now in pure panic. Marinette didn’t care because she was also squeezing back his hand in panic. After a moment of frozen inaction, Marinette leapt of the couch with a speed that made Adrien protest and headed for the door.

She ripped open the door so fast both her parents took a step back.

“Oops,” she giggled, “Maman! Papa! You’re here!”

“Of course, Marinette,” said her mother, “You did ask us to come!” she teased.

Marinette laughed and hugged her mother tightly and then got a one-armed hug from her father as he was holding a box of what smelled like her favorite macaroons.

“Come in, come in,” she said and led them inside her apartment and consequently to Adrien, who was hovering just inside, unsure of what to do.

“Maman, Papa, you remember Adrien Agreste don’t you?”

“Of course,” said her mother, “How do you do Adrien?”

“Well ma’am,” he said, defaulting to perfectly practiced manners to hide his nerves. He kissed her held out hand and then shook Marinette’s father’s hand firmly.

Marinette, the only person in the room able to read past his composure knew he was well on his way to Freakoutville. She didn’t blame him. She was well on her way to Freakoutville herself. With the appearance of Adrien both of her parents had figured out something was up. They would allow her tell them in her own time but the weight of their curiosity did not help her nerves any.

“Papa put those macaroons on the counter. Can I get any of you anything to drink?”

“Just water dear,” said her mom, “I’m thirsty and outside is very warm.”

“One glass of ice cold water coming up! Anything for you Papa?”

“I won’t say no to water either,” said her father. “The AC in the car decided to shut down yesterday!”

“Oh no,” said Marinette.

“My condolences,” said Adrien, with mock solemnity but true sympathy, “I don’t know how I’d live without my car AC.”

“I’ll get it fixed in a day or two,” said her father, “I’ve already made an appointment.”

“Good,” said Marinette as she brought over the tall glasses of ice filled water. She brought over two more for herself and Adrien and sat next to him on the couch facing her parents.

There was a moment of awkward pause and then Marinette swallowed hard and said, “Mamman, Papa, I unfortunately didn’t ask you over here for a purely social visit. I mean it is social but I have something to tell you and…” A discrete hand on her back made her cut of her rambling.

She took a deep breath and her mother said, “Is everything alright Marinette?”

“Yes. I mean no. I mean, yes but no….”

“Are you in trouble?” asked her father more concerned now as he put down his glass on the tiny coffee table.

“No,” said Marinette and then spat out, “I’m pregnant!”

There was dead silence for a moment while her parent took in the news and then as one they both looked at Adrien. Adrien swallowed and then said composedly, “Yes it’s our child.”

There was even more silence.

“Well,” said her mother breaking the silence, “I believe congratulations are in order.” Marinette could have hugged her. “Why didn’t you tell us you were seeing someone Marinette?”

“It was kind of sudden,” she said in a rather small voice. Her father still hadn’t said anything though he didn’t actually look angry per say.

“We um, we met in a coffee shop and stopped to catch up,” Adrien said, coming to rescue, “Things just sort of escalated from there.”

Marinette cheeks flushed a rich red and she hoped no one noticed even though she knew everyone had.

“I see,” said her father. His face was oddly expressionless but he was focused on Adrien. Adrien in response was a tense line of hard muscle next to her.

“Well how far along are you?” said her mother brightly.

“The doctor calculates three weeks to a month,” Marinette said.

“Well that’s great! So you’ve had your first appointment? What’s your schedule like?”

Before Marinette could answer though her father said to Adrien, “Mr. Agreste, why don’t we leave these two to talk and have our own conversation outside.”

Marinette’s mind was instantly filled with visions of her father tossing Adrien off her balcony. But Adrien said easily, “Sure! I don’t understand half of what they’ll be talking about anyway.”

With that the two men picked up their glasses of water and made their way out the apartment. Marinette shot her mother a pleading look. Her mother laughed softly and then said, “Don’t worry ma petite, your Papa will not hurt him.”

Marinette sighed. “I hope so.” Her mother’s eyebrows raised and then she shifted from her couch to sit next to Marinette.

“So, you like this one then baby?”

“I,” Marinette froze not actually having anticipated that question, “We don’t know each other well enough for love,” she said after a moment, “But Maman I trust him.”

Her mother’s eyebrows raised again and she said, “You don’t know him enough to love him but you know him enough to trust him?”

Marinette made a frustrating sound and her arms moved in various waving motions. “I can’t explain it!” she said, “I know him. I know each micro expression on his face and I can tell you what each twitch he makes means. I’m aware of him, wherever he is a room and I can tell his mood just by the way he walks. I know the darkness inside him and at the same time I know the gentle, loving bright person he is. I want to kill him for all his fussing but I never ever want him to leave! I am half of him, Maman” she finished helplessly, “We may not love each other like lovers for all our lives but I will love him for all my life.”

There was silence as her mother studied her and then nodded slowly. “I understand,” she said gently. “More, I think than you do,” she added with a smile. “So tell me about your Adrien then,” she said, “Gossip with your mother a little.”

Marinette laughed, relieved and proceeded to do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I don't even quite know what happened because this isn't really like I planned but I hope it works for you guys. It's a short chapter because I thought the guy's convo needed its chapter by itself. 
> 
> Music if you want some atmosphere for this scene: Superhuman by Slander(ft Eric Leva)

When Adrien followed Tom Dupain out the door he wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen. Tom simply went however and stood by the balcony railing and stared out, clutching the glass of water in his hand.

Adrian leaned back against the wall and waited for him to speak.

After a moment Mr. Dupain said, “Marinette would not like me meddling with her affairs. She is my only daughter and she loves us dearly but she is independent and strong minded and I have always encouraged her to be so. But still you understand that she is my only daughter and every father wants, no needs to make sure that daughter is safe. I liked you Adrian. But no one is ever good enough. No one will ever be good enough for any father. Which is why I must trust Marinette to decide who is good enough for her. But as a human being, as her father, I need to know, what are your intentions?”

“I’d marry her if she let me,” Adrian said bluntly. Mr. Dupain’s head twisted around in surprise.

Adrian gave a little depreciating smile. “I love her,” he said softly. “I love your daughter with all me heart and my entire being. We haven’t figured out everything yet. I don’t know if I’m in love with her, there’s so much I don’t know about her, so much I want to know. But one thing that I do know is that I love her and I’ll love her however she lets me love her. If that’s as a friend, I’ll do that forever. If we decide that it’s really more, I’ll do that too, with no regrets. I’ll be anything she needs me to be and I’m not afraid to say that because I know she’ll never want me to be anything more than I am and anything more than I want to be.” He took a deep breath and continued.  “If there’s one person I know I will never regret living with for the rest of my life, it is Marinette.”

“But you just said that you don’t know her well enough to know if you were truly in love with her. And if you didn’t, why did you take such an important step in life? Parenthood is nothing to ever play around with,” said Tom, not truly angry but very worried. Adrian could see the worry in his eyes for Marinette and for his unborn grandchild.

Adrien gestured sharply in frustration, “I know! I know that it doesn’t make sense. I don’t know if she likes fuchsia pink better than light pink but I know what she needs when she’s upset and tired. I don’t know if rock is still the only genre she likes or if she prefers pop now but I know the determination that can light up her soul. I know her kindness and I know her rage. I know she’s not perfect. Marinette makes mistakes like the rest of us. She can be harsh sometimes and gets jealous easily. She’s grumpy when she can’t do what she wants or if she hasn’t had coffee. But she always apologizes when she knows she’s done something wrong and tries to make it right. Mr. Dupain,” Adrien looked at him and swallowed hard, “You don’t have to tell me she’s precious,” he almost whispered, “I know she is. She is precious and amazing and she doesn’t need either of us to take care of her. We’re privileged to even have the opportunity. And I cherish that privilege.”

Tom looked at him for a long time and then he said, “You will take care of her?”

“With every breath,” Adrien said softly. “Even though she doesn’t need me to.”

“Good,” he said brusquely. He turned back out to the view past the balcony and said nothing more but Adrien could see how tightly he was gripping onto the balcony.

After a moment of hesitation, he walked over and rested his hand over the massive one that gripped the balcony rail like a life line. Tom’s body shuddered slightly and then he said in a voice of tears.

“I cannot have her hurt. Do you understand?”

“I do,” said Adrien.

“She is my only child. The only light of a father’s life.”

“I know,” said Adrien, “And she is so very lucky to have a father like you. I can only hope to be one tenth of the father you are. But I do everything in my power to achieve even that much.”

Mr. Dupain’s hand turned over suddenly and gripped tightly onto Adrien’s. “You will be better,” he said. “I think, I think you will be.” He turned to look at Adrien who was trying very hard not to show how much that meant to him and was failing miserably.

“No one is good enough,” Tom said to him, “But if you love her the way you say you do. If you love her for the rest of her life, the way your eyes say you love her now, I, I can be content.”

“I will,” Adrien said, voice cracking. “Sir I will. I don’t ever want to do anything else.”

Tom gave him a tremulous smile. “Good,” he said. He pulled the crying boy into his arms, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK GUYS??? Is it okay? *Bites nails furiously*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette discuss what they are going to tell their friends and Adrien drops a bombshell revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one!!
> 
> Music: Holes in the Sky- M83

Marinette did not expect to hear laughter coming from the balcony. She stared at the door with wide, surprised eyes, and then stared at her mother.

Her mother smiled back at her. “It looks like you don’t have anything to worry about ma petite,” she said.

Marinette let out a shaky laugh only now realizing just how much it had meant to her that her parents approved of Adrien.

“Yeah,” she said smiling back at her mom, “I guess I don’t.”

A few moments later the door opened and the men came back in. Marinette, with her sharp eyes left over from her days as Ladybug, quickly spotted the red eyes of both, but she also noted the relaxed set of their shoulders and something melted in her in relief, that the two men she loved the most in the world, were getting along.

Adrien gave her a sweet, blinding smile and moved over to join her on the couch. She moved her feet from where she had propped them up while chatting with her mom and he settled next to her, taking her hand in his. Marinette shifted her fingers and slotted them between his, fingers matching spaces the way their souls clicked together. Creation and destruction, life and death, nightmare and sweet dream and all of it beautiful.

Marinette relaxed, knowing her partner was okay and that they would be okay. Adrien squeezed her hand reassuringly even as he gave her an amused smile, clearly having registered her moving out of her tense state. She squeezed back his hand playfully and leaned back to enjoy her parents grilling Adrien about his life.

 

* * *

 

“So, what now?” Adrien asked when her parents were gone and they were cleaning up the kitchen.

“Now I have to tell Alya,” Marinette said, “Or she’ll kill me.”

“What are we going to tell them?” Adrien asked, “You did say you might want to tell them the truth.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. She sighed. “It would be nice you know? I mean I don’t want my parents to know, not just yet. And that part of my life is over. All it would do now is worry them. But it would be nice to tell someone and honestly Alya definitely deserves to know. But at the same time, I don’t want anyone to know…”

“Know about Baby Mama,” said Adrien knowingly. She looked at him gratefully for saying what she couldn’t and saw the same brittleness, the same soft, fragile part of them that had suffered through the years they had locked away their child. It was too private, that pain, to even be spoken of.

“Yes,” she said softly.

“Then don’t tell them,” said Adrien. “Just let them think we reconnected and that’s when you got pregnant. But we can tell them about Chat and Ladybug. It’d even give the story more credence.”

Marinette thought about it and then nodded jerkily. “Yes. That’d work.”

Adrien hesitated for a moment and then crossed the kitchen and pulled her into his arms. Marinette buried herself in her partners arms and breathed through the pain. She felt Chat bury his face in her hair, breathing deeply as he tried to keep his composure.

“It was so hard,” she whispered, after a moment.

“I know,” he said. “Marinette, I know.”

They clung to each other for a long time until their emotions had settled and then returned to cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

 

When they were done though, Adrien leaned against the counter, his expression shuttered.

“What is it mon chaton?” asked Marinette, frowning.

Adrien regarded her for a long moment and then said, “Can you take a bombshell secret tonight?”

Marinette tilted her head. “Secret?”

“Yes,” he swallowed hard, “Yes, a secret.”

Marinette decided to sit. Her feet were killing her anyway.

“Yes, Kitty,” she said, watching her partner’s agitated face, “Yes I can.”

He gave her a little smile that was almost a grimace and then looked away.

“Do you remember the day we defeated Hawkmoth?”

“I don’t think I can forget it,” Marinette said with more levity than she felt.

“Well, remember when you did the last Miraculous Cure, Tiki not only de-costumed Hawkmoth but she also carried him back to his home?”

“Yes,” said Marinette, “She said that it was a safety measure for both him and us. That it would be difficult for us to forgive him after all the years wed’ been fighting him, especially after all he’s done to his poor akumatised victims. She said that of course she didn’t think we would actually have a problem, but that it was just to be sure.”

“Yes,” said Adrien. “You told me so. And I agreed with her.” He pressed his lips together. “You see though, when I got home, well…” Adrien breathed in deeply. “I found my dad.”

“That’s the day he had a breakdown, right?” said Marinette. Gabriel’s Agreste’s mental breakdown had been one of the biggest fashion news stories at the time. Adrien had dropped out of school for a bit to organize what was going to happen with his father. He was currently still in a mental home.

“Yes,” said Adrien, “But Marinette, he didn’t have a breakdown. At least that’s not all that happened.”

“What do you mean?” said Marinette.

At that Adrien looked her and gave her a sad smile. “Marinette, my father was Hawkmoth.”

 

* * *

 

Silence reigned in the kitchen. Adrien looked away again, not wanting to see her face.

“What?” said Marinette, “Kitty... what?”

Adrien swallowed hard again and nodded, still not looking at her. He didn’t want to see her disappointment.

There was silence and then the chair scraped back and Adrien’s heart sank. She was leaving the room. He didn’t blame her. He’d need space too.

He was completely surprised then when her warm arms closed around him.

She buried her face in his shoulder and wept. “Mon chaton,’ she mumbled into his t-shirt, “My poor, poor Kitty! Why didn’t you tell me Adrien? Why? Why didn’t you let me help?”

She lifted her tear streaked face to gaze into his startled eyes. She cupped his face in her hands and said, “Are you alright? How did you deal with that? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How could I?” he said, pleadingly. “How could I tell you that the man we’ve been fighting for years was my own father and that I never noticed?”

“I’d never blame you Adrien!” she said. “Hawkmoth, your father, was smart. He’d have been very careful not to give himself away. Plagg was in the same house and didn’t notice. It was probably part of the miraculous magic anyway, to hide its users from each other.”

“Maybe,” he said, “But I should have…”

“Should have nothing!” she said, fire replacing the tears in her eyes. “I don’t ever want to hear you blame yourself for that Adrien Agreste!”

Adrien blinked at her. “Why are you not mad at me?”

“How can I be mad at you?” said Marinette, “I can’t possibly imagine how horrible it must have been for you to come home and find that out! I can’t imagine how I’d feel if it was my father and for him to never recover afterwards?”

“It was my mother,” Adrien said, “He wanted to bring her back. When he realized he’d failed, he just couldn’t take it.”

Marinette’s eyes filled with tears all over again. “That’s so sad,” she said, “What he did was awful but it was just because he loved your mom.”

“Yeah,” said Adrien. “I think, I think that’s why I couldn’t stay angry at him.”

“You didn’t have to do it alone,” said Marinette, “Adrien, you could have told me. How did you, how did you manage?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I was mad for along time. I was mad at him but I was madder at myself. But he was so broken. And,” he sighed, “I just, I just couldn’t stay mad at him. I, I was better than that. That’s what Chat Noir and Ladybug do right? We forgive the akumatised? We don’t get mad at them for being human. He wasn’t akumatised but he was hurt, like everyone else we’d dealt with so… so I stopped being mad and one day I just forgave him.  He’d done terrible things because he loved my mom but also if he hadn’t, well, I’d have never known what it was to be Chat. I would have never known what I was capable of. I’d have never met you. I’d have never met Plagg.”

When he finally stopped speaking, he dared to look at Marinette and found her staring up at him with an emotion he couldn’t name but it was so tender and warm, his aching heart settled.

“Adrien,” said Marinette slowly, “Never let anyone ever tell you that you are not a good person.” She went up on tiptoes and kissed his forehead. “You are so much better than I am.” She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes again. “Oh, kitty, I am so proud of you.”

Adrien stared at her, throat tight with tears, unable to believe his ears.

“You’re, you’re proud of me?” he stuttered out, voice breaking.

“Yes,” she said, “Of course I am. You forgave him. You stopped being mad, Kitty. You handled everything like a true hero. You’re such an amazing, beautiful person Adrien. And I am proud to know you and call you my friend.”

“My lady,” he whispered, not able to voice what he was feeling. Marinette place one had on his cheek and locked her blue-bell eyes with his and he realized that he didn’t actually have to say anything, she knew.

“Pound it?” he said instead. She laughed, tears of hope and happiness in her voice.

“Pound it!” she agreed and they bumped fists and then Adrien pulled her to him and hugged her like the lifeline she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of that guys?
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm iffy about this chapter. Hope it still goes well though. Thanks to all those who read, commented and gave kudos! You guys are awesome!!!
> 
> Music: Andromeda by Mr FijiWiji and Exit Strategy.

 

“Oh my gosh she’s going to kill me!!!” Marinette wailed.

“She’s not going to kill you!” Adrian said, “I think…”

“I lied to her for years!!!”

“So did I,” said Adrien. Marinette gave him a look.

“You’re not helping!!!”

“Well she’ll kill both of us,” Adrien offered.

“I don’t wanna die!!!” Marinette wailed again. “More importantly, I don’t want to lose my best friend!”

“If she’s your best friend you won’t lose her,” said Adrien soothingly.

“Why are you not worried?! Isn’t Nino going to be angry? At least a little bit?”

“Yeah,” said Adrien. “He’s going to be pissed actually. But,” he shrugged, “We’ll work things out. He’s my best friend, which means he’s got full rights to be pissed at me for as long as he likes and he gets to yell about it for as long as he likes too. But he isn’t going to leave me. We’ve been friends too long for that. He’ll understand. He won’t be thrilled, but he’ll understand.”

“What if Alya doesn’t understand?” Marinette asked in a small voice.

“Do you think she really won’t?” Adrien asked.

Marinette slumped. “No. But I don’t want her to be angry.”

Adrien gave her a quick hug. “I don’t think she’ll be angry for long.”

“I hope so,” Marinette mumbled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Marinette squealed and then dashed to the door and stared through the peephole.

“They’re here!” she hissed.

“Well open it,” Adrien hissed back. He watched Marinette grip the doorknob with one hand and take a few deep breaths and then opened the door.

“Mari!!!!” Alya squealed. She rushed forward and glomped her best friend. The spent a long minute in the doorway, embracing and rocking back and forth before releasing each other.

Then Alya looked up and said, “Adrien?”

“Hey Alya,” said Adrien.

“Bro?” cut in a confused voice.

“Hey Nino!” said Adrien grinning at his best friend who was staring at him confusedly.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here?” he asked.

Before Adrien could answer however Alya, eyes wide, said. “I don’t believe it.”

She turned to Marinette. “Are you dating Adrien Agreste?”

“Um,” said Marinette, “Maybe?”

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Adrien and Nino covered their ears and winced in sync.

“Seriously dude,” said Nino. “No heads up? Nothing?”

“Sorry man,” said Adrien. “Are you going to stand in the hallway all day?”

Nino snorted with laughter and walked in. The two hugged each other and then went over to the couches where Alya had already dragged Marinette and was saying excitedly, “Spill! Give me all the deets!!!”

“Um,” said Marinette. She shot Adrien a pleading look.

“Water, soda?” Adrien stalled.

“No!” yelled Alya, “No stalling! Tell me!”

“I tried,” Adrien told Marinette apologetically. Marinette facepalmed.

“Um, well, yes. We are dating,”

“Got that part, sweetheart,” said Alya.

“Congratulations bro,” said Nino.

“Thank you,” said Adrien.

“Well,” Marinette fidgeted some more. “That isn’t the only thing I had to tell you?”

‘Before she could say anything else though Alya squealed again.

“You’re pregnant??!!!!”

“Okay,” said Adrien wide eyed, “how did she do that?”

“Oh my gosh!!! You are pregnant!!!”

“Wow!” said Nino nodding, “Congratulations dude!”

“Thank you,” said Adrien, again, glad for his much calmer friend.

“Okay,” said Alya, “Now you _have_ to tell me all the details.”

“How did you even know?” said Marinette. “Oh, never mind. Investigative reporter.”

“I’m pretty sure it has something to do with her being your best friend rather than a reporter,” Adrien observed.

“Probably,” said Marinette.

“I bet Nino already knows for how long too,” he said sighing, looking at his best friend.

“I’m gonna go with two-three weeks,” said Nino.

Marinette stared at him. “Okay that is freaky.”

Nino spread his hands. “I’m a man of many talents.”

Adrien snorted and Nino kicked him lightly in the shin. “Oh, that reminds me. My new demo, dude.” He pulled out a CD from his jacket and handed it to Adrien who took it and dived away to secret it somewhere as if it were gold. Which it totally was, because Nino’s songs were always epic.

When he returned he found Marinette fending off Alya.

“Wait, wait!’ she said, “That wasn’t actually the only things we had to tell you.”

There was a momentous pause.

“Okay,” said Alya, “I got nothing. What is it?”

“Please don’t be mad,” said Marinette.

“Okay…” said Alya, “Now you’re scaring me. What is it girl?”

Marinette opened her mouth and then closed it. Opened it, closed it. Opened it and then looked at Alya and buried her face in a cushion.

Alya stared at her but before she could move over to Marinette, Adrien cleared his throat drawing the attention of both their friends to him.

He sat back down next to Marinette and said, “We ah, we’ve both been hiding something from you for a long time.”

“Have you two been seeing each for years?” said Alya, “Silly, I would be mad at you for that,” she directed at Marinette.

“That isn’t it,” said Adrien and his seriousness clued Alya in that it wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

What is it bro?” said Nino.

“Remember when I now came to school? And you know, all those weird disappearances and/or strange behavior I passed of as the model in me? And my sudden love for camembert?”

“Yeah,” said Nino. “You said you finally grew sick of the stuff.”

“Yeah well, I never liked it,” said Adrien.

“What does that have to do with anything?” asked Alya.

“Strangely,” said Adrien, “Quite a lot. Look I didn’t know Marinette had ever acted much differently but even you must have seen some grade slips and a few too many tardies.”

“Yeah but I was new too,” said Alya. “But yeah, I noticed. And her parents got mad so I assumed it wasn’t something normal.”

“Yeah well, all those things sort of started when the akuma attacks started,” said Adrien.

There was silence and then Alya said seriously, “Marinette if you’re Hawkmoth I think….I will need some time to get over that.”

At that Marinette’s head shot up and she said, “Hawkmoth was a man, Alya! And no, I wasn’t Hawkmoth.”

“What? He could have disguised himself,” said Alya.

Adrien facepalmed. “I’m Chat Noir,” he said.

Nino and Alya stared at him. Then Alya’s head turned to Marinette slowly.

“Not Hawkmoth,” she said, slowly, “No, you would be Ladybug. That’s what Adrien was trying to say, wasn’t it?”

Marinette’s face flushed red and then she nodded. “Yes. I was Ladybug.” She swallowed hard. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Don’t be mad?! I spent ages trying to figure out who Ladybug and Chat Noir were. I followed you around. I got akumatised! I thought we were friends!!!”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone!” said Marinette. She was getting increasingly upset. “I didn’t tell my parents! I still haven’t told my parents!!”

“Wait what?” said Alya. “Why not? You’re not Ladybug now.”

“I know,” said Marinette, “It’s just…It’s over and done yeah? I was just happy to go back to a simpler life. Concentrate on school. Help my parents again. I’d won. We’d beaten the bad guy and we’d won.”

She glanced at Adrien sympathetically though and reached out to take his hand. “At least I had,”

“Look,” said Adrien, “Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t even know who each other were outside the mask.”

“Whoa!” said Nino. “Really?”

“Yep,” said Marinette. “It was a safety precaution. So that if we got caught, we wouldn’t be able to sell out each other.”

“Also, I’m pretty sure if I knew your name, I would have yelled it if you got hurt,” Adrien told her squeezing her hand.

Marinette giggled a little. “Yeah. Me too.”

“So let me get this straight,” said Alya, “No one knew who you all were, except you two?”

“Not exactly,” said Marinette.

“What do you mean ‘not exactly’?”

“That’s where the camembert comes in,” explained Adrien, “Our kwamis knew who we were.”

“And what,” said Nino, “is a kwami?”

“You sure you don’t want that soda?” asked Marinette, “It’s gonna be a long talk.”

“Good,” said Alya, “And start from the beginning.”

“Yes, to the soda by the way,” said Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!! Your comments always make my day!!
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how this turned out. I hope you all like it! Thanks to all those who read, commented and gave kudos!
> 
> Music: Kids by One Republic.

There was more silence when they had finally finished jointly tell their story. After a moment Alya swallowed, uncurled her legs from the sofa and set down her glass on the coffee table.

“That’s…that’s a lot to process,” she said finally.

Marinette’s heart sank. Once they’d begun their story. Alya had gone mostly silent, fixing them both with a laser stare, taking in everything all at once. Marinette knew that she’d taken in their body language though the whole thing, she’d felt her focus on every breath, every unconscious movements she or Adrien had made, every tensed muscle, every stutter and especially whenever they’d halted slightly when trying to figure out ways not to make their story as scary as it was, on occasion.

Through her observations Alya had gleaned a lot more from between the lines. Her expression had been mostly cool and professional though, not giving away anything about what she’d been thinking throughout the entire time they’d been talking.

Alya’s focus had affected Chat way more that it had affected her. Her partner, the sword to her shield, had not liked being under a scrutiny that he was used to placing on others. He’d stiffened progressively throughout their story telling and was now like a tightly coiled spring. Though being Chat, he still looked lazy and unconcerned.

Alya for all her observational skills, did not realize just how tense he was. Nino, though, Marinette noted, Nino knew. He too had kept a mostly blank face through the story but had been more vocal; asking open, honest questions, and expressing a little of his feelings about a particular scenario.

At the moment, he was focused on Adrien, eyes narrowed ever so slightly. No doubt he wanted to talk to him by himself.

“Well,” said Marinette standing, “I’ll just put these glasses in the kitchen, give you all some time.” She swept up the glasses and hurried into the kitchen as fast as she could, trying not to cry.

 

* * *

 

Adrien looked at Marinette’s retreating back and made to go after her but Alya stood before he did. Her face was covered in an unreadable emotion but then she sighed and said:

“That’s my stop.” She took a deep breath and then plunged into the kitchen after Marinette.

Adrien watched for a moment and then decided that Marinette could handle herself and Alya was never deliberately cruel. He sank back into the couch and looked at Nino who was regarding him steadily.

“I’m just gonna say, ‘Not cool bro,’” said Nino after a moment.

“Are you mad?” asked Adrien bringing up his legs and wrapping his arms around them.

“I want to be,” said Nino, “But I’m not. Not really, yeah? I mean, I get it, I do. There were reasons for the stuff you did and why you didn’t tell anyone back then. I want to be mad that you didn’t tell me after but…”

“But what?” asked Adrien quietly.

“Mari, she didn’t tell anyone because she was glad it was over, right? I mean it was great, she obviously loved it, but she was glad to go back to a normal life, focus on her true dream. But you, you didn’t tell anyone, because you missed it, didn’t you?”

Adrien ducked his head, rested his chin on his knees and let out an unhappy little laugh.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Oh, I’d believe it bro,” said Nino. “You were locked up in your house for a long time and then all of a sudden you get the power to escape whenever you want. I believe it.”

Adrien sighed.

“That’s why I can’t be mad at you,” said Nino, “Well not really mad at you. It hurts you man. It really hurts you.”

“It was a dream come true,” said Adrien, “But it hurts less now,” he offered.

“But it still hurts,” said Nino, “That’s why you’ve never said anything because talking about it…”

“Would kill me a little inside every time,” Adrien finished.

Nino sighed.

“Are we cool?” asked Adrien.

“We’re cool,” said Nino. “I might need some time to think about all of it and I may have some more questions, but we’re cool.”

“I’ll take it,” said Adrien smiling.

“One thing though,” said Nino.

“What said Adrien,

“Marinette. She said that ‘we had won, at least I had,’”

“Yeah,” said Adrien, really wishing that he doesn’t have to explain this.

“So that got me thinking. Why didn’t you win?”

Adrien opened his mouth to answer but Nino hadn’t finished speaking.

“So then I thought back to then and I realized that around the time you guys had defeated Hawkmoth that your dad had gotten his breakdown. But then…I realized it wasn’t just around the time, it was the same day. The exact same day.”

He looked at Adrien with eyes that were far too knowing. Adrien swallowed hard and looked at him, knowing Nino could read the answer in his eyes.

“Your father was Hawkmoth, wasn’t he?” he said, softly.

“Yeah,” said Adrien. “Nino, I am so sorry ….”

Nino lifted a hand cutting him off. “Don’t apologize man. It wasn’t your fault.”

“He was my father,” said Adrien.

“Dude, your father did whatever he wanted and if your kwami Plagg couldn’t tell he was Hawkmoth, I don’t think you had a cat’s chance of figuring it out.”

“Cats are pretty smart,” Adrien protested.

“Not this one,” said Nino but his smile was soft. “Don’t beat yourself up ok? I don’t blame you and it was a long time ago. The better question is, how are you handling it?”

“Good,” Adrien said and smiled at Nino’s skeptical look. “I forgave him a long time ago actually.”

Nino leaned forward, hands hanging between his legs and searched Adrien’s face. After a moment though his look of concentration relaxed and he smiled.

“I’m glad dude.”

“Me too,” said Adrien.

There was an awkward pause and then Nino stood, crossed over to the couch and held out a hand. Adrien took it and Nino hauled him up off the couch and then hugged him tightly.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re the best friend in the whole world?” Adrien mumbled into his shoulder.

“No,” said Nino. Adrien could hear the grin in his voice.

“You’re the best friend in the whole world,” Adrien said.

“I can live with that,” said Nino chuckling.

Adrien laughed and hugged him tighter before letting him go.

“So I can I, brother, so can I.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette was sniffing back tears over the sink when she heard movement behind her. She cocked her head so that she could see who it was without her face being seen properly.

“You know,” said Alya in a thoughtful voice, “It’s when I see you move like that, I wonder how I didn’t see it before.”

“Move like what?” asked Marinette, her voice a little thick from the tears she was holding back.

“So, so fast. And smooth,” said Alya. “I mean you’re Miss Clumsy most of the times, but other times? You just do these moves that are a little too fast and a little too graceful to be normal. For anybody I mean, not just you. Adrien, I guess we all just dismissed because Adrien is graceful and he practices fencing but you?” She stopped and swallowed audibly. “I just thought it was another Marinette quirk. Something odd that you didn’t know you were doing. But it was because you were Ladybug all that time.”

“If it helps,” said Marinette, “I really didn’t know I was doing it.”

“It does a little,” said Alya.

“I’m sorry,” said Marinette.

“It’s just,” said Alya, “I feel like there’s a whole part of you that I don’t know. And that makes me wonder if I really know you at all, even the parts I think I know.”

“I’m still me,” said Marinette, feeling hurt. She addressed her words to the kitchen pipe. “I’m still the same person Alya. It’s just… all the confidence you used to want me to show as Marinette, I could have shown as Ladybug because no one knew who I was. I didn’t have to worry about failing because I didn’t have to worry about facing the same people every day with my failures hanging over my head. And well, everyone loved Ladybug. Not everyone loved Marinette. It… the mask was freeing, I suppose.”

“But who did the mask free?” said Alya, frustrated “Who is that person that the mask set free?”

Marinette froze for a moment and then squared her shoulders and turned to face Alya.

“Me,” she said. “Just me.” She swallowed hard, smiled and said, “If there’s something I’ve learnt over the years is that a mask can’t free what was never there. A mask doesn’t turn you into anything else. A mask doesn’t make something that not there. Everything that a person shows from behind a mask is who they are. Masks are funny things because even as they hide you, they show who you really are. They just give you more freedom to be that person, more confidence because well, no one knows the face to attach it to the personality.”

She gave Alya another little smile.

“So that person that the mask set free? It was just me. Just Marinette. Just the confidence that I had inside all along. And maybe my skills for planning and well, all the kindness I had in me and all the hidden strength. It also showed me that I could be mean and impulsive and rude. And I had to learn to deal with those things too.”

She took a deep breath and continued, “So who did the mask set free? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, normal human being, lycee student, whose best friends were Alya Cesáire and Nino Lahiffe and a boy in a black mask whose real name I didn’t know but who I trusted with my life. She had the biggest crush on a boy named Adrien Agreste and the world’s most wonderful parents. She had a bit of a rivalry with a certain Cholé Bourgeois and also the most amazing friend and mentor in a kwamii named Tikki, who taught me so, so, so much about life and myself and how to be a better person.”

She sniffed and wiped away tears and said, “In short, the same person you’ve always known.”

There was silence while Alya regarded her and then sighed and put her hand to her forehead, “You just happened to save people in your not so spare time huh?”

“Exactly,” said Marinette. “And lie a whole lot more that you would have believed possible.”

“Oh no,” said Alya grinning, “Not more than I would have believed. I remember you stealing Adrien’s phone. I think I can believe it.”

Marinette smacked her forehead. “You’re never going to let me forget that are you?”

“Never,” said Alya, “Especially not now. Consider it my brand of payback.”

“I’ll take it,” said Marinette. She looked up at Alya and opened her mouth and then closed it, not sure how to ask what she wanted to ask.

Alya snorted and then said, “Come on silly,” and pulled her into a hug.

Marinette sobbed in relief. Alya hugged her tightly and rested her cheek on her forehead.

“I’m not mad,” she whispered, “Not anymore. You’re right. You’re the same Marinette. I was, I was just, scared I guess. I felt betrayed. But, but I understand Mari. I do. Sometimes, sometimes we just want to move on, need too I guess, and not just for the bad parts in life but for the good ones too. Or else, we won’t be able to move on and we’ll sour things. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Marinette sobbed. “Yeah. I loved it but I couldn’t be hounded by it all the time either. I wanted to be Marinette. Marinette needed to figure out to be a hero all on her own, without superpowers.”

“Well I’ll tell you what,” said Alya, “I think she did a great job of figuring it out.”

“Really?” asked Marinette.

“Really,” said Alya. “I think. I think you handled who and what you’d been and who you needed and wanted to become pretty well.” She leaned back without letting go and Marinette looked up at her.

“I love you,” Alya said seriously, “You’re my sister and my best friend and I couldn’t bear losing you and I thought for a moment that I never had you at all. But I do have you and I won’t lose you. So, I’m not mad. I’m hurt, but that will pass. But I’m not mad. I’ll need some time to think about all this and we are probably going to have a lot of long phone conversations. But I’m sorry for how I acted earlier. Peace?”

“Peace,” Marinette agreed instantly, heart swelling with love. The two of them embraced fiercely and again and then Marinette said, “And just for the record, I love you too. And I couldn’t bear to lose you either.”

Alya laughed, a little hysterical and very relived and pulled away and said, “Anything else you wanna tell me though?”

“Yeah,” said Marinette, “But not now. Maybe not for a long time. They’re um, they’re a little too fresh. And one of them isn’t really mine to tell.”

“Okay,” said Alya, watching her with soft, calm eyes, “I’m alright with that.” She sniffed, swiped at her eyes and smiled at Marinette wide and bright. “Want to tell me a little more about that baby you’re having? And Adrien freaking Agretse?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Marinette laughed and smacked her on the arm.

“Don’t,” she said giggling. “And don’t laugh when you’ve heard the story either.”

“Guaranteed to laugh now,” said Alya.

“Hush,” said Marinette, “Or I won’t tell.”

“I can always get the story out of Adrien.”

“Hah!” said Marinette,” you try getting something out of Adrien when he doesn’t want to tell.  Adrien Freaking Agreste was freaking Chat Noir and if you think cat puns and cool moves were all there was to him you’d have another think coming.”

Alya blinked, thought it over and then nodded, “He was pretty dangerous, wasn’t he?”

“Oh, yeah,” sighed Marinette, “I have no idea why no one ever noticed that. He still is. And he’s, he’s got that control, that all trained fighters have. You’d have to torture him before he’d ever give up something.”

“Huh,” said Alya, “You know, I never really thought of that.” There was another pause and then she said, “Can I totally squee now?”

“Squee?” asked Marinette.

“Yes, said Alya, “Because my best friends were Ladybug and Chat Noir and ohmygosh!!! My best friends were Ladybug and Chat Noir and that’s like super amazing!!!! You guys were awesome!!!” She pauses and then says, “And you’re having a baby!!!! That’s super awesome!!!!”

Marinette ducked out of the way of the waving hands.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys?  
> *Bounces nervously in place*
> 
> Have a nice day/night!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, filler-ish. But I hope you all enjoy anyway! Thank you to all those who read, commented and gave kudos!!! You are amazing people!!

The rest of the night passed comfortably with no more talk about their lives as heroes. Instead they focused on catching each other up on their lives for the last few years. Ayla wanted to hear about Adrien’s years years traveling around Europe and especially his trips to America. She said she already had Nino’s perception of New York but she wanted Adrien’s.

Adrien happily told her, slowly getting back into the groove of chatting with Alya while Marinette and Nino caught up; Nino updating Marinette on the current status of the music world whilst Marinette updated him about the latest fashions in turn. Somewhere in there Adrien was sure he heard an agreement for Marinette to dress Nino for his next stage performance.

Eventually their meeting was cut short because Marinette became tired and no one wanted to stress her out no matter how much she complained about not being breakable.

Adrien walked both his friends to the door gave Nino a hug goodbye and gave Alya one as well. But when she hugged him, Alya held him close for a moment and said, “If you ever hurt her Agreste, ex-super hero or not, I will destroy you. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly,” said Adrien, “I totally believe you.” And he did. Alya leaned back, assessed him and nodded pleased. She gave him a sunny smile and said,

“Good night Adrien! It was fun to catch up again!”

“Sure,” said Adrien and winced when his voice came out an octave higher. Nino gave him a knowing smirk and then took Alya’s hand and led her away, waving to Adrien as he did so. Adrien waved back and re-entered the Apartment.

Marinette took one look at his face and then said, “What happened?”

“Alya just gave me a very succinct shovel speech,” he said.

Marinette stared and burst into laughter even as she flushed red.

“Nothing like a best friend,” she sighed.

“No,” agreed Adrien, “I think I'm still shaking.”

“She’s the best,” said Marinette.

Adrien laughed. “Nino gets that spot for me.”

“Oh, how did things go? I mean obviously it went well but…”

“Good,” said Adrien smiling fondly as he thought about his best friend, “Better than I thought actually. How about you?”

“Good,” said Marinette, “A little rough but that's to be expected. Still, pretty good considering the situation.”

She sighed and Adrien crossed the room to put an arm around her shoulders and prop her up against him.

“Hey we made it through and with our friendships intact. I think it’s been a good day partner.”

“Yeah,” signed Marinette. “I think sleep is an excellent reward.”

“You read my mind!” said Adrien chuckling. “My brain is exhausted.”

“I feel like I just battled an akuma,” Marinette admitted.

“Me too,” confessed Adrien. “Why don't you go shower and I'll take care of the dishes?”

“You’re a life saver in more ways than one Kitty,” Marinette told him, hugging him hard. “Thank you.”

“Always my lady!” He quipped after and watched her face light up in a smile.

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up to Marinette throwing up in the washroom. He groaned his way of the couch and approached the toilet but Marinette heard him and promptly slammed the door shut and locked it.

“Mari!” he called.

“No!” she said. “No way!”

“Mari let me in!” he said.

“I’m throwing up Adrien! I don’t want you to see me!” Then he heard sound of her throwing up again.

“I don’t care,” he said, when she had finished.

“I do,” she whined. “This is embarrassing.”

“Mari, I see you bloody and broken and spitting blood out your mouth,” Adrien said patiently, “This really isn’t anything.”

“It’s not the same!” wailed Marinette. “Go away!”

Adrien sighed but left her. He made his way back to the kitchen, and put on the electric kettle and hunted up in the her selection of teas until he found one that would sooth her stomach.

By the time he had finished brewed the tea, Marinette came out, her hair wild, dark bags under her eyes, looking pale and drawn.

“Here,” he said, handing her the tea.

“Water first,” she said, taking the cup.

Adrien got her a cup of water, let her drink and then watched as she slowly sipped the tea. It took a few minutes but the tea finally soothed her enough that she was able to take in her surroundings and then she realized that she was sitting in her pajamas, with her hair every which way, in front of Adrien and promptly turned red.

“My hair!” she fairly squeaked and quickly dragged her fingers through it.

“I have bed head too,” Adrien offered, feeling both amused and fond. 

“You’re a model!” Marinette shot back, “Your bedhead looks like it just got artistically ruffled!”

Adrien snorted with laughter. “No it doesn’t!”

“You saying this to the chick with the hair that’s masquerading as a pile of tangled vines,” Marinette said, still futilely dragging her fingers through her hair.

“Toast?” Adrien offered.

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “No. I think I’ll just have some dry cereal. My stomach is still unsettled.”

Adrien patted her shoulder in sympathy and grabbed the cereal for her.

“I’m making some toast. I’ll replace your bread this evening.”

Marinette waved him off but Adrien paid her no mind. The morning went on in a quite peaceful fashion until Adrien’s toast popped up from the toaster. Then Marinette sniffed the air, promptly turned green and dashed to the toilet.

For the second time that morning Adrien found himself outside the bathroom door.

“Are you alright?” he asked tentatively when the retching stopped.

“My insides are trying to become my outside!” Marinette snapped. “How do you think I feel?”

“Like crap. Sorry my lady.”

There was a pause and then the door opened and Marinette stepped out with a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m just miserable. But I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“It’s okay,” said Adrien, feeling very sympathetic.

“It’s not,” said Marinette. She sighed and wiped a hand over her forehead. “Can you eat your toast outside though?”

“Yeah,” said Adrien. After a moment he added, “Pregnancy is weird.”

“No kidding,” said Marinette, “And we have nine months of this to go through.”

Adrien blinked and then said, “We could build a time machine?”

“I wish,” groaned Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> As usual, have a nice day/night!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys! I kinda got stuck on what to do for this fic for a bit and then I was writing a bunch of other stuff too. Anyways I'm back. Nothing much is really happening here but I hope you all like it anyway!

It took Marinette four days to break. On day five she yelled, “Adrien!”   


“What?” he asked back, sitting outside the bathroom door, the way he usually did whenever she ran in to throw up.    


“Get in here!” she half-snapped, half-sobbed. Her head hurt, her stomach was trying to turn inside out and her throat burned from bile.    


The door opened quickly and then Adrien was kneeling on the tiles next to her. He had one arm around her shoulders in a second and another pulled her hair back from her face. Marinette retched one more time and then slumped. Adrien pulled her against him and she rest on his broad chest for a while before she tried to stand. She made it upright before her stomach roiled again.    


“No way!” she moaned. They both waiting with bated breath to see if she would throw up again. Finally Marinette let out a relieved sigh and made her way slowly over to the sink. She washed out her mouth and ran her wet fingers through her hair. Adrien handed her a towel and she blotted her face with it.    


“Come on mi’ lady,” he said sympathetically. He led her over to the sofa and sat next to her. She leaned into him automatically and he placed an arm around her shoulders.

“This sucks,” she mumbled, miserably. 

“Oh yeah,” he said. “It’s really not fun to watch you like this.” his voice was equally miserable which made Marinette’s consciousness sit up and pay attention.

“Hey kitty,” she said, sitting up a little. “It’s sucks but it’s not so bad, okay?”

“Marinette,” he said, “You're throwing up about three to four times a day. Your head hurts from puking, your throat is hoarse, you're all round miserable and we can’t do a thing about it.”

_ I can’t do a thing about it,  _ is what he really meant. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “Sure it sucks. But Adrien, this is our baby. I chose to keep our baby. I chose to have this baby. It suck but it’s worth it okay?” She took his hand in hers. “Besides mon chaton, I have you to keep me company for the ride. That’s enough for me, really.” 

Adrien blinked at her, half in admiration, half in anguish that he couldn’t help her more. Marinette gave him a little smile and said honestly. 

“I, I don’t think I could have done this alone you know? I would have been really afraid if it was just me. But I have you. And I know you have my back. Even if you can’t stop me from throwing up, I know that you’re on the other side of the door.”

“Not anymore,” he said, eyes lightening at last. “You’re not locking me out anymore, Bug.”

Marinette laughed softly. “Yeah, okay.” Adrien's arm around her shoulders tightened and Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder and for a moment, all was as it should be. 

* * *

 

“You’re going back to work this Monday right?” Adrien asked her the next day. 

“Yeah,” sighed Marinette. “Vacation time is over. I think I used up most of my vacation for this. I wanted some extra time incase there were any complications.”

“Do you think you’ll be okay?” Adrien asked her. 

Marinette nodded. “My office is close to the bathroom, thank goodness. And I think the throwing up is slowing down a bit. I mean, I only threw up twice today.” 

“Call me,” Adrien said seriously, “If you need to leave the office.”

Marinette nodded. “I am not going to say no to a ride. Driving sucks when you’re nauseous.” Then she gave him an impish smile. “Alya told me to call her already. Does that mean she get’s first dibs since she asked first?”

“What! No way!” he said, protective instincts rising.

“But she asked first!” Marinette teased. “And she’s my best friend!”

“I’m your partner!” he retorted. “Life or death situations are my sphere.”

“But best friends have first dibs on pretty much everything,” Marinette rejoined. 

“Well…..” Adrien paused as he tried to figure out a way around that, “I’m the father!” he came up with triumphantly. 

“True….” said Marinette, “But Alya could kill you for impeaching on her best freind rights.”

“Parental rights supersede best friend rights,” said Adrien. Then he paused, clearly daunted about facing Alya’s anger. “But maybe we could work out a schedule.”

Marinette snorted, unable to keep from laughing any longer. Adrien looked at her in confusion which quickly turned to suspicion. 

“Wait, were you teasing me?”

Marinette began to laugh helplessly and Adrien sighed.

“You were teasing me.”

Marinette hopped off her kitchen stool and hugged his arm tightly.

“You can pick me up anytime mon chaton,” she said smiling up at him. “Because I know I’m going to miss you through the day.”

Adrien smiled down at her, wide and soft but his eyes glinted with his usual good humour. “Aww mi’lady,” he said cheekily,“you do know how to warm a cat’s heart.”

“Always!” she replied, grinning back at him. 

* * *

 

Monday morning found Marinette trying really,really hard not to panic. Rationally she knew she had nothing to worry about. Over the last few days her nausea seemed to settle into a one or twice a day thing, she had a pretty good idea of which scents and offd were likely to set her off and she had her own office so it was unlikely she’d bump into anything that would set her nausea off. But her fear was an irrational thing. She was worried about the tiny life inside her. She hoped her normally packed schedule wouldn’t harm the child, she was worried that her boss, a really nice woman, would not be understanding at all about MArinette’s situation which would no doubt need some working around in the later months, of her pregnancy. 

“Stop it!” Marinette said to her reflection in the mirror. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re not even showing yet. It’s just work. You’ve been going to work for the last couple of years. You know that place as well as you knew your own apartment.”

She poked the mirror sternly. “Put on your big girl skirt Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Her flushed reflection ,with wide blue bell eyes, stared nervously back at her. Marinette put on her sternest demeanour until her reflection was a picture of determination. Then she picked up her bag, locked her apartment and set off to work. 

* * *

 

Just as she pulled into the parking lot of her workplace her phone chimed. She looked down to see a text form Adrien. She opened it and then smiled at the message inside.

 

_ Adrien: You got it partner! *thumbs up* _

 

She had just closed the message when her phone rang. 

“Hey Ayla!” she said smiling. 

“Morning girl!” said Ayla. “Just checking on my favorite mom-to-be!”

Marinette laughed. “I’m okay. First day back at work!”

“I know! I called to say good luck and that to keep some plastic garbage bags in your trash bin from now on, just in case.”

“Ugh!” said Marinette. “Thanks though.”

“Alright! Have a good day! I gotta run! Take care girl and don’t stress out yourself okay?”

“Okay!” MArinette said smiling into the phone. “Have a good day! Bye!”

“Bye!!” And then Ayla was gone leaving Marinette in a considerably better mood than she had been in. Then she squared her shoulders, got out of her car and walked into the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think! I wrote this in the middle of nano too! (Anyone else doing nano btw?)
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but you probably realized I hit a blockity-block. Hopefully I'll start getting more chapters out! I hope you enjoy this one. It's a little short though. 
> 
> Music:Anomaly by Lights and Motion.

As per usual, it turned out that she had been worrying for absolutely nothing. Her nausea had calmed down to twice per day and only one of those times usually happened while she was at work. She was already used to the warning signs of the nausea so she could usually escape to the bathroom fast enough.

Of course, her daily excursions to the porcelain barf bucket made her condition widely known around the office and she began to receive congratulations from people she barely even knew. She didn’t even bother trying to deny it. What was the use anyway?

And of course, everyone wanted to know who the father was but Marinette knew just how much attention she and Adrien would get if she said it was his child so she opted to keep that fact a secret for now. The secrecy had two effects: some people were more intrigued and tried harder to find out, or they assumed that she’d slept with so many people she didn’t know who the father was. Marinette didn’t know whether to be annoyed or amused at both reactions.

But for the most part she was able to settle back into her job, even if every now and then the new scent of a piece of fabric would make her stomach churn and she’d have to swallow rapidly and retreat to her bin in order to fight down the nausea. She was a little more tired than before and sometimes she had to get Alya to buy lunch for her because she would find that she could not stand the food she’d packed, which had seemed perfectly delicious just that morning.

Adrien was an absolute darling as far as Marinette was concerned. He took her minor mood swings easily, calmed her down when she was frantic for nothing and had no problems driving to the store at odd hours to find her latest craving. He did look rather put out when she ate the entirety of that chocolate cake without giving him any though. Ooops. Alya had even taken to documenting her weirdest food combinations and Nino had begun suggesting the most distressing combinations of food for Marinette to try. Of course, it was more alarming that half the things he suggested actually made her mouth water. In fact they all had a rather pleasant three weeks before the decent into hell began.

* * *

 

It began, as some roads to hell do, with good intentions. It began with Nino’s new CD. He had released it a week ago and it had made a hit. He’d hit the top of several foreign charts and risen really, really far up on international charts and that meant that his label was already planning a concert tour for him. Which was pretty awesome.

They all congratulated him, told him he had to give them free tickets and played his songs on repeat until they knew all the words and Adrien could do a pretty good a Capella version of all the beats and often did so while standing on her couch beating air drums.

But it still came as a shock to Marinette when Nino called her and made his request.

“Hey Marinette,” his low, soothing voice greeted her.

“Nino!” she said grinning into the phone. “Hey! How are you?” She was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. Adrien was sitting opposite her, cross-legged, with his laptop resting on his lap. At her greeting he looked up and cocked his head at her. She shrugged.

“Good, good!” Nino replied. “How are you? How’s the bump?”

“I’m fine,” Marinette said laughing. “Bump is great too!”

“Awesome!” he said. “Hey so we got the dates for my tour all worked out and then venues,” he said.

“That’s really good!’ said Marinette beaming.

“Yeah,” said Nino, “But here’s the thing. I’ve had concerts before but no tours and want this one to rock you know?”

“Well obviously! But I don’t think you have anything to worry about!”

Nino laughed. “Thanks, but what I’m trying to get to here is that I want you to dress me for the tour and design the costumes we use for the set.”

Marinette froze and then blinked rapidly. Adrien stiffened in response and snapped her out of her surprise. She waved to tell him she was okay and he relaxed.

“Nino, I’d love to but I do work for a company and you’d have to present the project to them and then they’d assign the designers to you.”

“Well, that’s the thing,” said Nino and she could practically hear him scratching his head sheepishly. “We already presented the project but I said I wanted you specifically. Your boss asked why you. I told her I knew you and then she asked me if I was only doing it because I was your friend. But I told her that being your friend only made me aware of how talented you were and that if I didn’t think you’d do the best job possible I wouldn’t have asked for you. I also told her that you know how to capture the heart of music in your designs and that, that meant a lot to me because image is important when it comes to music because you gotta capture the essence of the stuff without forcing people to only conform to that one viewpoint when they hear the music.”

“Nino!” Marinette pressed a hand to her flushed cheeks. “You just made me blush!”

“What?!” said Adrien.

“I think we just made Adrien jealous too,” she added smiling at Adrien who looked affronted and then pouted.

“You should dress him too,” Nino said, “Oh wait, you probably already do that,” he added mischievously.

“Nino!” Marinette cheeks flamed. She took a deep breath. “Back to business,” she declared, causing Nino to laugh at her. Adrien lifted an eyebrow at her and she smiled and held out her hand to him. He came over to her, taking her hand in his. “So, what did she say?” she asked Nino.

“What else could she say?” Nino replied chuckling. “You got the job. So, what do you say? Will you help a brother out?”

Marinette laughed, half-ecstatic, half-panicked because so many designs!!!

“I’d love to!” she said grinning into the phone.

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” Adrien asked when she hung up.

Marinette turned to him, eyes sparkling. “Nino somehow got me the chance to actually dress him for his concert tour!” she squealed. “And to dress all the other background people involved in making the show!”

Adrien blinked and then his face spread into a smile. “Purrfect!” he said. “That’s amazing!”

“I know!!” she squealed and he laughed and hugged her.

“Is this the beginning of the Marinette machine that Alya told me about?” he asked teasingly.

“More like the Marinette factory!” she retorted. “Oh I need paper and my design folder. And Nino’s CD on repeat 24/7.”

Adrien laughed. “We already have his CD on repeat 24/7,” he said and Marinette giggled. Adrien smiled down a her, his smile turning warmer, softer somehow. “I like seeing you so excited my lady,” he said softly.

Marinette felt blood rush to her cheeks again and she blinked flustered for a few seconds. “I like seeing you do what you love too mon chaton,” she replied, just as softly. “You’re always so happy! I like to see you happy.”

“Feedback loop,” he said smiling, recalling her earlier words. “You happy makes me happy.”

“Well then,” she said looping her arm through his and looking up at him, “We’ll just be happy forever.”

They locked eyes and then Adrien breathed out, low and husky: “Purrfect.” Trapped in his gaze Marinette definitely did not disagree.


End file.
